


Is It Okay To Swear?

by BGee93



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Asks [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bokuaka - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, I Blame Tumblr, Im sleep deprived, Inspired By Tumblr, Kuroo is a little shit, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Summer, Summer Vacation, Swearing, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Vacation, Writing practice, akaashi is suffering, bokuto is a precious child, but he is also very amused, deep down, fuck summer, lol, not edited, we must protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Prompt: Find the blogHERE.Bokuto:Is it ok if I swear?Akaashi:Yes, Bokuto-San, it’s ok for you to swear.Bokuto:FAkaashi:Yes, go on.Bokuto:I’m nervous





	Is It Okay To Swear?

The humidity hung heavily in the air and clung to their skin. It made Akaashi feel even more sticky and gross that he was sitting next to Bokuto, their shoulders touching and gliding against each other. Each movement making him cringe at the wet sounds it caused because of the collected sweat there.

Sighing he let his eyes drift closed as he tilted his head back, relishing in the warm breeze the small fan in front of them created. It wasn’t helping the heat at all even with all the windows open, fan sitting in front of the window and blowing the air at them. It was just a small, cheap one meant more for a bedroom than a living room where it was currently plugged in. But it was better than nothing at the moment.

They were spending their school break at Kuroo’s new apartment and of course that meant that it had to be one of the hottest weeks of the Summer. Kuroo had offered to brave the heat outside to go get some popsicles and ice cream. It was barely 11 in the morning but nothing sounded better than edible frozen food, even if it was sweet which is not something Akaashi usually enjoyed. Plus it was better than just eating ice which is exactly what he munched on most of the previous day. Kuroo and Bokuto judged him for that one but at least he felt cooled off for a few minutes with each eaten ice cube, unlike the other two who suffered out loud.

Bokuto released a groan as he forward, the noise drawing Akaashi’s attention and he lulled his head towards the noise as an eye popped open just enough to glance at the other through thick lashes. Akaashi gulped heavily as he watched Bokuto pulling the collar of the muscle shirt down so the breeze blew inside it and over the slick skin of his chest. His eyes opened a fraction more so he could glance more fully at the newly exposed, well tanned skin being shown to him.

He would have taken even more time to enjoy the welcoming distraction from the discomfort he was feeling if the droning hum of the fan didn’t stutter and then stop completely. Both of them snapped their attention to the stilling blades in utter horror. Sure enough the blades stopped spinning and the silence fell over and around them to mix in with the humidity.

After a few minutes Akaashi slowly moved forward to unplug the fan before quickly plugging it back in as if it would magically make the machine work again. Of course it didn’t. Bokuto moved forward too to flick the dial of the fan back and forth, as if that would also magically work. Akaashi nearly snorted when Bokuto let out a huff as he slapped the cage surrounding the blades. The metallic ringing sound echoed around the silent room as they looked at each other.

“Kakaashi?”

“Yes Bokuto-san?”

“Is… Is it okay if I swear?” somehow Akaashi kept the smirk off his face and the laughter held down in his lungs. If he laughed it would just make Bokuto sad or start making him feel dejected. It was a serious question coming from the older man even if it sounded extremely childish, so it was to be treated as a serious question. Steeling his amusement he answered in what he hoped was a calm and even tone.

“Yes, Bokuto-san, it’s okay for you to swear,” Akaashi guessed he succeeded in keeping his voice neutral enough from the firm nod Bokuto gave him. He watched the crease form across the others brow as he drew in a deep breath and set his shoulders up in a firm stance. Akaashi’s lips twitched but he was still able to hold down his amusement, instead watching the way the sweat slicked muscles rippled and flexed as Bokuto moved.

“F-” Bokuto cleared his throat. “Fuh. Fuahh!” the laughter Akaashi was holding down was bubbling up his throat now. But he had to hold on for Bokuto’s sake, at least until he actually said fuck.

“Yes, go on,”

“I’m nervous,” he whispered as the firm shoulders slumped forward and Bokuto pouted as his eyes fell to look at his hands which were clenched in his shorts. Akaashi bit harshly into his lip, using the pain it caused to keep himself from letting loose the snort he almost lost at the sight. Swallowing it back in he breathed in and then out shakily a few times to steady himself.

“Would, would it help, Bokuto-san, if I turned away? You could pretend it’s just you here,” Golden eyes flicked up to his before going back to the clenched hands. Bokuto shrugged his shoulders but looked up again.

“Will you…”

“Yes?”

“Will you, will you cover your… Your ears too?” Akaashi coughed to hide the laugh that finally escaped. Keeping the hand in front of his mouth to hide the smile he simply nodded, not trusting his voice just yet. Bokuto continued to stare meaning he was waiting for verbal confirmation from him. Akaashi coughed once more and relaxed his face as much as he could, praying the slight curved to his mouth and the amused glint in his eyes wouldn’t be noticed for what they were.

“Of course I will, Bokuto-san. If that’s what you wish,” Bokuto nodded enthusiastically, his loose strands of damp hair swaying with the movement.

And so Akaashi leaned on his hands and slowly scooted around on the floor until his back was facing the other. He finally allowed his face to give into the amusement he had been holding back and breaths of laughter fell out of his mouth. He covered the shakes of his shoulders by pretending to stretch them out and over his head until the laughter was dulled a bit. Finally Akaashi covered his ears with his warm, slightly sweaty hands even though he would still be able to hear Bokuto when he spoke.

Several minutes passed as Akaashi waited, not moving even though he could feel his knees beginning to stick to the floor. If he moved now then Bokuto would surely get into a negative mood, feeling like he couldn’t do something he felt he needed to do. Bokuto barely ever cursed and hearing others sling the words around like it was normal and easy always made his blush a dusty Pink over the tips of his ears and cheeks. It was adorable really.

It all happened at once then. Bokuto sucked in a quick gust of air before releasing the word in a the same rushed burst of air-

“Fuck!”

\- just as the door opened and Kuroo walked in, plastic bags crinkling with his movements from its place in the crook if his elbow. Hearing the word practically screamed as he walked into the door caused the lanky man to stutter his movements and stare. Kuroo blinked, obviously shocked, eyes going between Akaashi and Bokuto as he tried to understand what just happened.

He could hear Bokuto’s stuttering gibberish behind him but Akaashi could only stare straight ahead. If he laughed now, after this turn of events, Bokuto would hide away all night. Of course Kuroo never really helped his friends moods before and he obviously wasn’t going to help now. Akaashi knew he was going to start teasing Bokuto the moment he saw the stiff stance relax and that sly grin spread wide across his face. The bubbling laughter died and turned into a loud groan as Kuroo began talking.

“Kou,”

“Yah, yes? Tetsu?”

“Watch your fucking language!”

**Author's Note:**

> There is no editing on this so hopefully there’s no mistakes and it makes sense. Lol.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bgee93)~~[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/BGee93)~~[ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/BGee93)~~[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGee93)~


End file.
